The Thin Line Between Guilt & Blame
by Winchester26
Summary: She saw it happen: Hayes killed her best friend & took off with her baby. Subconsciously Jax blamed her & it was eating Sadie from the inside out. To make matters worse the town has turned against the club. Saving Abel may be the only way to keep Jax & Sadie together...and SAMCRO in Charming.
1. Radio Waves

"_Authorities believe that the outlaw biker gang the Sons of Anarchy are the instigation behind the shooting outside the local funeral home last night. Gathered for a wake of one of their own - a member who had previously been stabbed to death the week before. Six were injured and two were killed in the shooting- the victims being an eight year old boy and local Deputy Chief David Hale. Authorities were able to arrest one of the shooters but there are still two suspects at large. We have a caller here, a Jack Yiesla from Lodi, Jack?"_

"_Yeah, morning Rick, big fan of the show. But I'm calling about this so called biker gang, the Sons? I haven't met any of these guys but I just have to say how much they piss me off. These guys walk around with their leather coats like their tough shit, excuse my language, but we all know that they should all be behind bars. I have been waiting for some other low lives to finally take them out- it's just unfortunate that the other scum decided to open fire on an innocent crowd of people. The Sons may not have pulled the trigger, but they're just as guilty..."_

"_Thank-you, Jack. What about you at home? Do you think the cops should do something about the Sons? Call us and tell us your opinion: 555-10-..."_

Tig smashed the power button with his fist. The radio shut off instantly. "Can't listen to this shit anymore..."

Chibs sat at the bar nursing a drink. Clay was discussing pressing matters at the table with Bobby. Opie had gone to Jax' place to check on him. Juice was hacking his way through information on his laptop, trying to find solutions to all their problems.

Blasting from down the hall, the resident Kansas CD started over again. Tig and Chibs eyed each other. "I'll go," Tig set his beer down on the counter and walked down the hall. The door to Jax' room was closed. Tig knocked lightly, "Sadie, sweetheart?"

He received no answer. Slowly turning the handle, Tig opened the door and peeked in. Sadie was cleaning the room like a madwoman. Tig almost didn't recognize it. She didn't even seem to notice that he was there. A cigarette burned in the ashtray at the bedside table.

Approaching her slowly, Tig startled Sadie who jumped when she turned around, finding him behind her. Dropping the trash bag, Sadie took a deep breath to collect herself, "What is it?" she asked, looking up at the man. She turned down the knob on the stereo.

Tig realized this was the first time he had gotten a good look at her since the shooting. It seemed she had gotten worse since the incident. The bags under her eyes were a bluish purple and he was pretty sure she hadn't brushed her hair. Her eyes were a light red and she hadn't left the clubhouse for a while because she was wearing one of Jax' shirts. "Why don't you take a break, darling?" Tig asked, moving the trash bag away from her feet.

Sadie shook her head, "This place is so dirty. I have to clean it up..." she grabbed for the trash bag but Tig didn't let her have it, "C'mon out to the bar, have one with me and Chibs..."

"I don't want a drink," she yanked the trash bag from his hands. Her words came out more harsh than she'd ever have used for Tig before. Her lower lip quivered but she pushed back her emotions, "I just want to clean..."

Tig sighed. He couldn't blame the girl. She'd lost her best friend & her baby in the same moment. She felt responsible for both. The shooting didn't help either. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to help her. But Gemma was on the run for a homicide she didn't commit and Jax was more off his rocker than she was. Normally Half Sack was the one who could make her feel better but...

Sadie had turned back to cleaning. Tig knew there was nothing he could do for her except make sure that they got that kid back. Soon.

Tig heard the clubhouse door open. He left Sadie to find Opie and Happy returning, a solemn Jax straggling behind. He looked like he'd gone to hell and back. Tig sighed. How had shit fallen down so hard around them?

Jax locked eyes with him. Jax didn't even have to ask. "She's in the bedroom," he motioned with his head. Tig picked his beer back up from the counter and took a long swig.

Jax passed by the eyes that watched him but he didn't look at a single one of them. He went into his room and closed the door.

Sadie stopped cleaning when the door shut. She hesitated; she and Jax had barely looked at each other since that day. Subconsciously, she wanted him to hold her more than anything in the world. But on the other hand, she could not bear a sign of affection from him or anyone.

Jax took a seat on the bed.

Slowly, painfully slowly, Sadie found her way and took a seat on the bed next to him.

Jax reached out and put his arm across her shoulders and laid her down with him. Jax buried his head into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes.


	2. Will Won't Can Can't

"This shit just keeps coming..." Piney grumbled. The boys were at church discussing the mountain of issues that they were facing. "Went down to Floyd's today for a shave...I cleared the damn parlor..."

"Sure it's not just cause you miss a shower every now & then, pop?" Opie tried to make light of the situation. But most of them could hardly muster a laugh.

"The town's pissed," Clay reiterated. "But that's the least of our problems. We've got a Mayan problem that needs retaliation & a missing member of the family," Clay looked over to Jax. "If it wasn't bad enough- our lawyer stopped by today. They're revoking our bail...we have to show for court on Friday for incarceration until the trial..."

The table exploded but Clay drew the focus back in, "But we've got to get to Vancouver...on good authority that's where Abel was last..."

Jax nodded. He set his cigarette in the ashtray, "I'm going to ride up there in two days. I'm going to stop by and see my mom but I'm going to do this alone boys- I can't ask you to miss that hearing..."

"But I can..." Clay smiled, "All in favor of going to Vancouver?"

The gavel smacked down onto the table.

**The Teller Household (One Hour Later)**

Jax returned home to tell Sadie what had been voted upon. He avoided the nursery, unsure if he could handle it yet. Walking through the kitchen, he heard the water running down the hallway. Following the sound, he found the bathroom door open a crack, steam pouring out into the hall.

Jax checked for his cigarettes in his pocket- ready to waste some time until she got out of the shower. But he stopped when he heard another sound beyond the rushing water: sobbing.

Jax closed the space between himself and the bathroom door. His hand hovered over the handle. He slowly pushed the door open.

Sadie was sitting down in the shower, knees tucked up to her chest, the water pouring down onto her. The sobs came in heaves, her whole body shaking into them. Jax took off his cut before sliding the glass door aside. He knelt down & shut the water off. Jax wrapped his arms around Sadie; her head fell to his chest, her wet hair seeping water onto his 'Son' t-shirt. She cried into his arms for a while until he helped her out of the shower and into the towel.

"I'm sorry," Sadie finally came around. She tightened the towel around her body.

Jax nodded. He took off his soaking wet shirt and threw it into the laundry pile. He took ahold of her hand and led her into the bedroom. Jax went digging in the drawer for a new shirt. Sadie began to change into the clothes that she'd laid out.

"We're leaving for Vancouver in two days," Jax said.

"Okay...I'll pack my things..." Sadie took a deep breath as she buttoned her jeans.

"No...you're staying here...the Club...we're going..." Jax turned to face her.

Sadie hesitated before she found her words, "He's my son too. I'm going." Sadie knew how Old Lady's worked but this was different.

This was very different.

"Look, you have to stay here. We don't know what we're going to find in Vancouver..." Jax started.

"We're going to find our son..." she responded. "I _have_ to go..."

"This isn't a debate," Jax replied. He paused, shook his head. He deemed the conversation over & left the room, going to grab his cut from the hallway floor.

"No, it's not..." Sadie followed him, "It's not a debate, it's not a question...Jax...I miss him so much..." her eyes were out of tears, "I have to be there...you can't keep me from him...LOOK AT ME!"

Jax took his fine time turning around.

"I'm going."


	3. Roll with the Punches

_Things won't get any worse, _he said. _This is the worst of it, _they said.

She almost laughed at her own thoughts. She was sitting with Jax and the boys in the waiting room of the hospital. Her and Jax had just gotten done having another huge fight...and when they got back to the clubhouse...Gemma had a heart attack. The doctors said that she would be okay...but she was now possibly going to jail for the rest of her life.

But when Clay came into the waiting room because Gemma wanted to see Sadie & Jax, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"I want the truth..._all _of it," Gemma demanded. Jax went into the story of what happened that day. Sadie couldn't even get herself to look at the older woman. The woman she called mom. The feeling of responsibility returned in full force. Suddenly, she had to leave the room.

She rushed into the bathroom, the first stall and threw her lunch.

She shouldn't have been surprised, Jax didn't follow her...but she didn't know if she wanted him to or not.

However, a few moments later, when she was sitting up against the stall wall, fingers in her hair, the door creaked open, "Sadie?" Opie's voice sounded.

She looked up and furiously wiped her tears away. She pushed the stall door open but remained on the floor, "Hey, Op," she responded after clearing her throat.

"You alright, kid?" he asked walking into the women's bathroom.

Sadie nodded, "Yeah..." she said, trying to still her shaking fingers.

"Why don't I take you home, huh?" he asked nodding his head back toward the door, placing his hands in his pockets. Always the good friend, Opie was.

"No...no I'm fine," she stood up. Sadie headed to the sink and washed her hands before splashing water on her face. She patted her hands and face dry with the paper towel, "I want to make sure Jax doesn't leave without me," she tried to give a joking laugh. It wasn't too convincing.

Opie smiled a bit back at her. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head, "We'll figure this out," he told her. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he lead her back out of the bathroom, "Let's go to the cafeteria..."

** Later**

"My baby's in Ireland?" she asked, stunned at the news. Clay nodded. "We're going to have to skip the bail hearing...but we're going to pay Old Erin a visit..."

"You can't all skip...we can't have all of you go to prison...I can't...I can't lose all of you..." but even more she wanted her baby back.

Clay smirked a little, "Didn't you know? It's already been voted. We're all going, babe," Clay touched her shoulder gently.

"I'm going too," she told Clay, touching his hand on her shoulder gently. "I have to find him..."

Clay sighed. He pulled his hand away, and it looked like he disagreed. "You should stop spending time with Gemma," he replied, "Strong willed women..." he shook his head. He broke another little smile, "But you just still have to take it up with Jax."

Sadie nodded.

**The Next Day**

Sadie was disheartened to find that Jax didn't come home that night. She spent most of her night sleeping in the rocking chair of Abel's nursery. But the next morning she knew she had to talk to him. So she gathered up her purse and headed for the clubhouse.

When she walked into Jax' room, she nearly tripped over a stiletto heel. Jax was lying on his bed, shirtless with a cigarette in his hand. The sink in the bathroom turned off. She looked at Jax, her heart beating faster...and faster, "Jax?" she spoke.

That was when that porn bitch, Ima, stood in the doorway of the bathroom, in only Jax' t-shirt...one of her favorites. "Morning," the girl spoke.

Sadie was ready to hurl again. She opened her mouth to talk but no words came out. Sadie exited the room as fast as she could. Tears began to pull at her eyes as she rushed back towards the door.

"Sadie..." Opie called after her but she didn't stop. She headed straight for her car. She pulled her keys out and fumbled to unlock the door but she dropped her keys on the pavement.

"Here," Tig had picked up her keys and opened the door for her. He gave her a sympathetic look but knew that he couldn't get into this one. But just as she was about to get into the car, she saw the skank exit the clubhouse. A moment later, after she said something that Sadie couldn't hear, Lyla bitch slapped her.

Sadie then dropped her purse and her keys.

"Woah, woah, Sadie..." Tig said. But Sadie didn't know how she got there, but suddenly she was in front of Ima and landed a great right-hook to her jaw, the girl toppled to the ground in her heels. Sadie was on top of her, throwing as many punches as she could land before Opie pulled her off the other girl.

Sadie took a few minutes, a few deep breaths before she returned to her car, throwing her stuff into the passenger seat.

"Sadie," Tig spoke.

"What?" Sadie demanded, in the heat of the moment.

"You're so sexy..." Tig replied.

Sadie took a deep breath. "Thanks," she then got in her car and drove off.


	4. Fair and Unfair

Sadie returned home. She grabbed a suitcase from the closet and put it on her bed. She began to throw clothing into it. She headed down the hallway to the bathroom, grabbing an armful of her stuff. But when she left the bathroom, she looked into the nursery.

Entering the nursery, Sadie set her stuff down. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be that girlfriend that got to storm out- leave the house and get far away after their boyfriend cheated. But every second that ticked by she remembered that...she wasn't in the normal relationship.

She had nothing outside the Sons...and her own son was missing. She couldn't leave now...she had to go to Ireland to find him- even if it meant looking Jax in the eye again. She sat down in the rocking chair. Gemma had warned her...but how could something bad happen to _her? _She wasn't like normal girls...Jax wasn't the normal guy...

She began to cry into her hands. She wanted to scream. She wanted to drive away and keep driving. But her life wasn't hers anymore. It belonged to Abel.

She heard the door open and close. A few moments later, Jax appeared in the door. Sadie furiously wiped her tears away. He looked at the hygienic items on the table, "You leaving?"

Sadie shook her head, "Not until he's back," she replied. Jax looked at his feet and then back to her and nodded.

After a minute of silence, Sadie spoke again, "I know you don't want me to go to Ireland..."

"That's right," Jax responded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't just go sleep with any slut when you lose an argument with me," Sadie came back fiercely. "I...I can't believe that you wanted to hurt me..."

"I never wanted to hurt you..." Jax replied.

"Bullshit," she replied. "What else did you think was going to happen when you slept with that slut?" she asked, fighting her tears.

Jax didn't answer. Sadie stood up, "Look, Jax...I just want my baby back...when we find him...when we bring him home...if you want me to leave...I'll go..."

Jax sighed. He rubbed his chin and then stood up from the doorframe. "We're leaving at 6am tomorrow morning...going to Oswald's hanger...we'll be in Belfast that afternoon...we're going to get our son back..."

Sadie nodded, "...are you...You stayin' here tonight?" Sadie asked, unsure of how she wanted him to answer the question.

Jax shifted, "I'll be staying at the clubhouse," he replied. But he looked at her & if Sadie knew anything about him, it was an invitation to stay there as well- if she so chose but she didn't know which was the right answer.


	5. Welcome and Unwelcome

When her alarm went off at five, she was already awake. Her stomach churned. They were leaving for Belfast to get her baby back. She looked over to the empty bed beside her but she was out of tears. She dressed and drove her black mustang to Oswald's hanger. The boys were already there.

"Let's go get your baby back," Chibs greeted her, throwing his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. Sadie nodded. "Let's do this," she whispered. They climbed into the airplane.

It took her until the airplane readied for takeoff to even look at Jax. He looked guilty. But they didn't say a word to each other the entire ride to Belfast. When they reached old Erin- everyone was exhausted, jet lagged. They met up with the Belfast charter and were taken to modest living quarters.

"Go see Kerrianne," Sadie pressed to Chibs as everyone settled in, "I…I can't imagine how much you miss her," she admitted. She never quite realized what it must be like for Chibs who never got to see his daughter.

Chibs nodded, "I'll see her," he agreed, "But we've got to find Abel," he assured her. After a brief moment of silence he pressed on with a question he seemed hesitant to ask, "You stayin' with Jax, lovey?" Chibs asked. There weren't enough rooms for everyone. Gemma and Clay got a room. Chibs and Juice were sharing, Bobby and Opie were content to share and Happy was taking the floor. Being VP, Jax could have the last room, but in the current state, Chibs wasn't sure how it would turn out.

"Yeah…no need to make these arrangements more complicated…" she smiled, "We're here to find our son…" but she left it at that. Sighing, Sadie shifted her wait, "I should probably go…unpack…" she glanced at the door.

"You'll pull through this, Sadie, love…" he told her, "And if you need to…Juicey can sleep on the floor," her winked.

Sadie hugged the Scot, "I'll keep that in mind," she sauntered from the room and down the hall. Jax was putting on his Sons sweatshirt in which the reaper was emblazed on the back. The boys left their leather cuts back home.

Sadie rapped on the doorframe. Jax turned to look at her. "We're meeting with the Belfast charter in a few hours," he explained.

"And I'll be here with Gemma and Maureen…like a good Old Lady…"

Jax sighed, "Look…I'm sorry…"

"Save it, Jax. You're a big boy. You knew exactly what you were doing…what you were saying…I'm here to find Abel," Sadie finished.

Jax nodded, "A'ight…" he threw on his dog tags, "But we should talk later tonight after the…"

"We're talking right now," Sadie interrupted. "I love you," she spoke exasperatedly. "Jax you know I do…but you f*cked up…and now we have to deal with it…"she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jax nodded again, "Yeah…guess you're right…"

There was a moment of awkward silence before Jax shuffled towards the door, "I'll see you later tonight," he said. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head out of habit. His hand lingered on her shoulder, wondering if to apologize or go in for an actual kiss- but a moment later he was down the hall and she could hear the men exit.

Sadie then put on her own sweatshirt before Gemma appeared in the doorway, "Heading around the corner to Maureen's store…you should come with…" Gemma said.

Sadie nodded, "Yeah…but uhm…I think I'm going to take a walk first…just…clear my head…blow off some steam…"

"Alright baby…I'll see you there…" Gemma left just after the boys.

Sadie studied herself in the mirror. If it were possible, the dark circles under her eyes were darker, her face had thinned out and her skin lost its glow. "Abel…" she assured herself. When she regained some inner strength, she left the house as well.

Sadie headed into the dank evening, studying the beauty of Ireland around her. She shoved her hands in her pockets, reading the quaint shop signs and watching the cars go the opposite direction down the road. Just a block away from the store she saw a stream with an old, decrepit stone bridge. Sadie approached it and took a seat on the edge, watching the water flow by. Her baby was near she could feel it. She wished more than anything that he was in her arms.

"Sadie Monroe?" a voice suddenly spoke her name in a heavy Irish accent. Surprised, she stood up and looked to a compact car that had pulled over to the side of the road. A well-dressed man stepped out.

Sadie took a weary step back. "Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend of SAMCRO," the man smiled. But the sinking feeling in Sadie's stomach told her otherwise. She turned and walked in the other direction, uncaring if she was being rude or not.

But when the man grabbed her from behind and pinned her arms to her sides she knew. "Let go! Get off! HEL-" he covered her mouth and forced her into the car.

She was smashed in the middle seat between the well-dressed man who now held a gun and another man who smiled, "Sorry about that love," he said.

"Who are you?" Sadie asked, forcing her voice to stay strong.

"My name is Jimmy O'Fallon…" the man introduced himself, "And I believe your boys are here to visit…"


	6. Desperate Measures

"I'm terribly sorry to hear about your boy," Jimmy expressed to her. Sadie could see right through his procedural apology, but her lips remained pursed.

They'd brought her to a house somewhere in the city. They didn't have to blindfold her or anything; she'd have no idea where she was anyway. They didn't try to frighten her, but there was an unspoken understanding of what was going on. "Why am I here?" she demanded. Jimmy motioned towards a chair and reluctantly, Sadie took a seat.

"As you may know, being the mother charter's VP's Old Lady…your boys & I are on hard times," Jimmy began to explain in his most diplomatic way, "Now, I fully intend to make things right between us and the Sons…however…I have known the Sons to be 'shoot first, ask questions later' sort of cowboys and I needed a little insurance…you understand…"

He was talking to her like they were having a friendly chat over tea.

Sadie crossed her arms over her chest, "But taking the VP's Old Lady…don't you think that'll cause more problems than it'll solve? Jax isn't the most…clear-minded when it comes to me…" _Hopefully it's still true…_

Jimmy smiled. "That he's not…but we aren't going to hurt ye, Sadie... once the Sons and I have settled our differences…we'll send ye on back and we can put this whole mess behind us…"

"You mean once I have my son back…" Sadie shot.

Jimmy chuckled, "I'm sorry to inform you, lovey, we had nothing to do with that…" he explained.

"But you were the one to tell us Abel wasn't in Belfast…you lying Irish Bastard…" Sadie growled.

"To the best of my knowledge, he wasn't. Cameron Hayes was not working for us…" the smile on Jimmy's face began to falter. "Look, deary, your time here will be comfortable and we'll give ye back as soon as possible…but you might want to watch your tongue…because we are quite accustomed to doing things the hard way…"

Sadie shook her head, "This will only hurt your case with the boys…I promise…"

"They have no choice in the matter…. I told you I wouldn't hurt ye & that will stay true…but if they fail to comply or try to kill me….Donny will not hesitate to put a bullet between those pretty eyes of yers…"

Sadie pursed her lips, "Look…we just want my son back…that's the only reason were here…"

"Aye…or at least as far as Clay has told ye…" Jimmy straightened his cuffs. He'd had enough conversation, "Donny & I have an appointment. Sorry to say, you're not invited," he explained. He snapped his fingers and Donny stepped forward, "Though you will be the star," he motioned to a small camera mounted across the room.

Sadie didn't have time to fight before Donny zip-tied her wrists and ankles to the chair and gagged her with a cloth and some tape.

"Smile, sweet child," Jimmy snapped a picture of her on his phone before the men left the house.

Sadie didn't waste her energy in struggling. When the men left she just stared at the camera, slowly attempting to twist her wrists.

**- The Sons -**

The boys let out church and Jax was feeling no better at finding Abel. Outside, they met up with Fiona and Kerrianne. Chibs was delighted to see them, but under the circumstances they were ushered on to the safe house- Chibs escorted them.

Mounting his bike, Jax' prepay rang. "Hello?"

Clay and Opie waited close to him, waiting to hear the news.

Jax' face slowly darkened until he snapped the phone shut.

"What is it, son?" Clay asked slowly, strapping his helmet to his head.

"Jimmy wants to meet…" Jax started. Clay's eyes narrowed; they needed to kill Jimmy O, this was too easy. Jimmy was avoiding them…

"Is he suicidal or just plain stupid?" Clay asked.

But Jax turned his phone around to show Clay a picture, "He's got Sadie…"

"Goddammit," Clay cursed. Opie frowned, "We haven't even been here for a day…" he said incredulously.

"Jimmy's desperate….he knows we want to hurt him…." Jax growled. "We've got to meet him…"

Clay nodded, "Yeah…we'll meet with the Irish prick…" Clay agreed, "He won't hurt her…he wants something…"

"First my son, and now Sadie…this man has a deathwish…" Jax kicked his bike to life. Clay yelled out the order to the rest of the club and their bikes headed down the damp Irish street with haste.


	7. Insurance Policy

They hadn't told Chibs what was going on by the time they reached their meeting point. Chibs would kill Jimmy if he laid eyes on him and they needed to get Sadie back.

The area was public and Jax figured some of the civilians were under Jimmy's payroll and packing. They had to tread carefully.

Then a man waved them into a small café.

"You must be Donny," Jax seethed as he passed the man in the suit, holding the door open for the boys. "Jimmy…." He continued, finding Jimmy tucked in a booth. Jimmy motioned for Jax and Clay to sit across from him, the other boys dispersed around them.

"Welcome Jax, Clay…to the great country of Ireland…" Jimmy was quite cozy in his booth, arm stretched across the back, "Any luck finding your son?"

Jax had to contain his fury, "No thanks to your guys," Jax fumed. But Clay held up his hand, "What is this about, Jimmy?" he started in a diplomatic way, "Sadie's got nothing to do with this…"

"She has everything to do with this," Jimmy started, "You come into my town and kidnap _my _step-daughter…" Jimmy emphasized by pointing his finger to the table.

Clay chuckled, "Don't insult us, Jimmy… We're keeping Kerrianne as a precaution while we're here because we both know the kind of man you are…however, it just seems that you've decided to use _my_ daughter instead…."

Sure, Sadie and Jax weren't married – but to the club it was as good as done.

Jimmy just smiled, "As I told her…she will remain unharmed and be returned to you as happy as clam…as soon as your return home is booked and I am confident that you have not meddled in my affairs," Jimmy snapped his fingers. Donny walked over and slid an iPad across the table to Jimmy who turned it on and flicked through a couple buttons.

"She's a crafty one, that girl o-yers," Jimmy showed the iPad to Clay and Jax. Sadie had worked her way out of the binds they left her in and was currently attempting to break out of the house.

Jax swelled with pride but he looked to Jimmy, "Look….my son is already missing…the only thing we want is to get him back…." He said, trying to level with the man.

Jimmy smirked, "And when that happens you'll all go back to Charming as a happy little family, I promise," he looked back at the iPad feed, "But what yer girl doesn't know is the two men I have posted just outside," he flicked the iPad off. He passed it across the table, "I'll let ye take that with ye," he said. "So you know I'm being honest…"

Jax reluctantly took the iPad. Clay gave Jimmy a cold look. He leaned across the table, "You can't hide behind innocent women forever, O'Fallon…" he said. He put his sunglasses on and stood up, "You might want to re-think keeping Sadie locked up…" he exited the booth and Jax slowly followed.

"If you hurt one-" Jax started but Jimmy cut him off.

"One hair on her darling little head…or what? You gonna kill me, Jackson?" Jimmy stood up as well. His bodyguard grew tense but Jimmy backed him down, "Ye might want to re-think your threats, boys…" smiling, Jimmy snapped his fingers again and a crew of men followed him out the backdoor. "But there is one way…to get yer girl back early…"

Both Jax and Clay looked at each other and then back to Jimmy who continued, "Give me Fiona and Kerrianne…." He exited with his entourage.

The group looked at each other. Chibs would never go for it. They were ushered outside by the remaining men; Opie stopped Jax from having a go at one of them who got too close.

Clay took the iPad from Jax' hands and put it in the sack on his motorcycle. Jax looked at him, "I don't need you killing yourself over this…we're gonna get her back…" he placed a hand on his stepson's shoulder.

"How?" Jax asked seriously.

Clay clapped his shoulder, "Follow me."

**-The Safe House-**

Sadie wondered where the camera fed to, if it fed anywhere. She'd give the Irish bastards one thing; she hadn't figured a way out of the house yet. The windows were barred, only two doors leading to the outside and they were barred shut. The house was mostly empty. One chair in the living room. One bedroom, one bath: a toothbrush and paste on the counter, the bed was made but that was that. She wondered what they could possibly use this house for…other than…holding foreign prisoners.

In her search she also found a camera in the bedroom. She began her hunt to see if there were anymore, figuring they must be all over the house- watching her every move.

Jumping, Sadie heard the door click open and a pair of footsteps enter the house. She sauntered into the living room, crossing her arms over her chest.

Donny looked at her, "Clever girl. But it's alright…you'll be staying here until your boys are set to leave." He explained coolly. "Make yourself comfortable."

"I'm not staying here another minute," Sadie responded, "I could care less about the bullshit beef you have with my boys…" she hissed, "I am just here to get my son back. And you aren't going to stop me."

Donny chuckled but continued, "Just sit down girlie, we'll even let you watch a bit on the telly…"

Sadie rolled her eyes, "Open that door and let me find my kid…" she took a step closer, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Donny smirked and the man with him took a step forward, "Sit down little lady…" he said. But Sadie rounded on the nameless lackey with the toothbrush she'd prisoned out and stabbed the man in the jugular. The man choked and fell to the ground, gushing blood everywhere, but before she could round on Donny he took ahold of her wrist and squeezed until she let go of the shank. In one swift move he broke her wrist with a deafening CRACK and she fell to her knee, screaming in pain.

He dragged her along down the hall to the bedroom where he threw the crying girl in and shut and locked the door. He got on his phone, "Yeah…we've got a bit of a problem…"


	8. A Bad Hand

"That greedy Irish bastard…" Chibs seethed. He paced the room: furious.

Clay slid the iPad onto the table, "He's already reneged on one promise…"

Chibs looked from the iPad to Clay, "What the hell is this?"

"Surveillance cam," Clay replied, "Wherever they got Sadie…" but Jax interjected, "The assholes broke her wrist," he couldn't sit still.

Chibs ran his hands through his hair, "Christ…" he sighed, "Jimmy can't have Fi or Kerrianne," he said desperately, "But he can't have our Sadie either…"

"And, we still have to find Abel," Opie put in.

Jax had been hit from all sides.

"I think I can help," Fiona entered the room with all her confidence and poise. Each of the men turned to look at her but Chibs was wary. "Fi…I don't think…"

But Fiona raised a hand to silence him. She took a seat at the table and none of the men objected, "Jimmy's only willing to give yer girl back to ye because he knows Abel's still missin'…so he tells ye if he gets me and my daughter back he'll return Sadie …it's only because he's got Abel… Jimmy doesn't care which card he plays as long as he has one…and it's a trump…"

The boys knew she was right but not one of them liked it.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Clay asked diplomatically.

"Arrange a meeting. Tell him that you'll make the trade. But in the light of a square deal you'll hand me over first, then he'll give ye Sadie and then you'll pass over Kerrianne…"

Chibs was already shaking his head but Jax held up his hand, "Look, I need to get Sadie back but giving you and your daughter back to Jimmy is two more cards he can play…"

"Jax' right…Jimmy's a smart man…he gives us one back but he gets two…he still comes out on top…I don't think that Jimmy will hurt Sadie- seeing as there is no profit in it for him- but you and your daughter are another story…" Clay explained.

Fiona nodded, "And you're right," she agreed, "But you don't think I'd actually give my daughter back to that man…not with all that's going on?" Her eyes glinted. The woman was always good for a fight. "I can protect myself…especially against Jimmy- the monster he is. Nothing against your lovey, boy, but she's never been up against a man like him before…"

Jax nodded- she wasn't wrong.

"So here's what we do. You set the deal. When we get there you boys will hand me over to Jimmy and you'll receive Sadie. Since I hear tell that Jimmy has already broken one of his promises you use that to your advantage to keep Kerrianne and get our girls the hell outta there… Jimmy may be a monster but he's a right businessman…"

"I don't like it…" Chibs was the first to state.

Jax knew the woman was on to something, "I don't like the plan where Jimmy has any cards to play…." he told Fiona, "But you're right…if he was going to have anyone…"

"No." Chibs spoke loud and clear.

"Look, Chibs, I don't like it either. But Jimmy loves Fiona, in his own twisted way, and she knows him…and she's stronger than Sadie," Jax admitted, "We'll keep Kerrianne safe but if he keeps Sadie any longer she'll try something stupid again and who knows how bad he'll hurt her…" he was desperate.

Chibs remained defiantly silent.

Fiona took Chibs' hand, "It's okay love. What's important is Kerrianne…" she kissed his cheek.

"It's a temporary fix…" Clay assured him. But Clay didn't like it either. They were spreading themselves thin and they were vulnerable. But Fiona was right- it was their only play. "Make the call."

**-Three Hours Later-  
><strong>

The boys and Fiona arrived at the meeting place when and where Jimmy had told them to be. It was an old warehouse down by the wharf. There were two men waiting outside the old metal door and they stripped the men of arms before they were allowed in.

"I don't like this…" Jax muttered to Clay on their way in and Clay's agreement was clear on his face.

Chibs remained protectively close to Fiona.

Jimmy and Donny, flanked by three other faces appeared through the scrap and he was smiling, "Glad you could join us…although…if I'm not mistaken…you seem one short…"

"If I'm not mistaken…so do you," Clay nodded, not seeing a girl with them.

Jimmy smiled again. "Now boys, do you think I'd arrive to a party without a pretty girl on my arm?" he said, digging under the skin.

"Where is she?" Jax seethed, not amused by Jimmy's bullshitting.

Jimmy whistled and a few of the faces shuffled to action. Fiona through Clay and Jax a worried look: this was obviously not what she expected.

Two men dragged Sadie around the corner. Her hands were bound behind her back and there was a black bag over her head. She was writhing in agony but they held her up.

"Jimmy we had a deal…" Clay started.

"That we did…but I don't see my lovely stepdaughter there with ye…" Jimmy began, "You broke our deal first…"

"Clay? Jax?" Sadie started, her voice cracking.

"It's going to be alright Sadie," Jax promised as he glared daggers at Jimmy.

"He's right, everything will be just fine, darling," Jimmy whispered in her ear.

"You don't see Kerrianne because we have another member with her…ready to bring her here when we were sure you were keeping up your end of the bargain…" Clay explained. "Keep you honest...since you already broke your first promise," he motioned to Sadie. They could tell she was in pain even though her face was obscured.

"Now that she did to herself…" Jimmy shook his head, "Change of plans," he started, "I am not a stupid man, Clay. I know my stepdaughter is not waiting around the corner since you were tailed since ye left… So you hand Fiona over and I'll keep Sadie here. You send one of your men," his eyes fell directly upon Chibs, "To fetch my stepdaughter and bring her here and I don't blow her pretty little brains out all over the wall," Jimmy drew a gun and pressed it to Sadie's temple.

"You bastard!" Jax yelled. Opie held him back from lunging across the warehouse. "You're a coward! Hiding behind innocent women!"

"Maybe I am, Jackson, but I think you should send one of your boys to Kerrianne. I am many things but patient is not one of them," Jimmy cocked his gun. "One…"

Fiona stepped forward and closed the distance to Jimmy, "Jimmy O'Fallon…" she spoke gently. "Let the poor girl go…the Sons are not as dumb as you think they are...Sadie isn't the only thing up your sleeve…" she slowly lowered his gun, "I'll leave with you darling… and you let the poor girl go so they can get her to a hospital…"

Jimmy looked at her. After a silent moment he raised his hand and backhanded her across the face. But he holstered his gun, "Go on…take her… we'll be in touch," he gently touched Fiona's face now and lead her away with loud protests from Chibs and his entourage was out of sight within seconds.

Jax ran to Sadie who'd been dropped to the ground and ripped the bag from her head.

"Jax…" she sobbed.

"Get me a knife!" Jax shouted, looking at the zip tie around her wrists. Her broken wrist was purple, blue and swollen.

Jimmy's men had left their weapons at the door and within moments Happy returned his knife to him and Jax cut the zip tie.

Sadie shuddered as a throbbing pain shot through her arm and engulfed her hand and wrist. Jax picked her up, "We've got to get to a hospital…" he said and no one argued. "Get the van!"

"Jax…"

"I know baby..it's gonna be okay…"

"He's got Abel…Jax….he knows where Abel is…"


End file.
